Let Him Fly
by Anonymous Skeleton
Summary: Enough is Enough Sequel to Song of the Past


Disclaimer- I do not own JAG, its characters, or this song.

A/N- This is actually one of two alternate ending sequels i've written for Song of the Past. The other will be up shortly.

Reviews appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2130 ZULU

Locked Box Karaoke Bar

Her heart pounded. One week ago she had stood at this same spot debating whether or not she should enter the bar and here she was again. _Why? _Her mind asked. Last week was torture why should she go through it again? _Because I have to prove that I'm stronger than they are. _There it was. That constant urge to prove her strength. Taking a deep breath her hand went out pushing the door open. The music pounded around her, pulling her deeper into its depths. At the sound of her name behind her she turned quickly. Sending the material of her aqua dress spinning just above her knees. Glancing up in surprise she saw Harms smiling face.

"I didn't know if you were going to be here this week."

His voice was hesitant as if plunging into unfamiliar territory.

"I really wasn't sure myself. It was kind of a last minute decision."

Mac's voice came out automatically as her brain scrambled to figure out what she had said. There had always been something about Harm that made her weak in the knees at one moment and in the next ready to strangle him 'til kingdom come. Harms hand on the small of her back pulled her out of her thoughts as he guided her to the back table where he had spotted everyone. As he pulled the chair out for her he flashed her smile number 3. The 'I'm glad you're here' smile. As she sank into the chair she glanced around the table. All the same faces were there as last week. Turning to Harriet she opened her mouth a question already in place.

"What's the theme this week Harriet?"

Harriet glanced at the paper in front of her before saying 

"The theme this week is that the song must send a message to someone very special to you. Bud and I picked the order earlier out of a hat and Colonel MacKenzie your first again."

Mac's heart beat faster as she remembered what had happened last time she went first. But a Marines gotta do what a Marines gotta do. Rising from her chair she made her way to the stage. After selecting a song from the list provided she climbed the stairs to the raised platform. Crossing over to the microphone she looked out at the crowd. Finally her gaze rested on her fellow JAG co-workers. Taking a deep breath she made her dedication.

"This song is for a good friend of mine and I hope he realizes what I'm trying to say."

Nodding to the DJ she waited for the first strains of her song to echo out through the speakers. She could tell this was the right song to sing. He deserved to know that she wasn't going to chase him anymore. The ball was in his court now.

**"Ain't no talkin' to this man**

**Ain't no pretty other side**

**Ain't no way to understand the stupid words of pride**

**It would take an acrobat and I already tried all that**

**I'm gonna let him fly"**

A quick glance at Harm showed her he knew the song was for him but there was a look of confusion in his eyes. It was almost like he was still trying to figure what she was saying. _Well Flyboy the only way your gonna figure it out is if I continue._

"**Things** **can** **move at such a pace**

**The second hand just waved good-bye**

**You know the light has left his face**

**But you can't recall just where or why**

**So there was really nothing to it**

**I just went and cut right through it**

**I said I'm gonna let him fly"**

There we go now he was starting to get it. God how she hated to tell him this way but there was no other way. Mac sent a silent prayer to the god she hadn't believed in since she was 15 that he would understand someday why.

"**There's no mercy in a live wire**

**No rest at all in freedom**

**Choices we are given**

**It's no choice at all**

**The proof is in the fire**

**You touch before it moves away**

**But you must always know how long to stay and when to go"**

The words were haunting as her voice paired them with a melody. The sorrow in her voice was easily detectable and it left a sense of melancholy inside those in the bar. The bartender, 'Fat Mel' to his friends watched the pretty brunette sing about a love that life had given up on. _'If someone like her can't keep a man then theirs definitely no hope for the rest of us average Joe's.'_

"**And there ain't no talkin' to this man**

**He's been tryin' to tell me so**

**It took a while to understand the beauty of just letting go**

'**Cause it would take an acrobat n'**

**I already tried all that"**

He knew this was for him and it broke his heart. He had hurt that which he had valued most. How had he been so blind?

"**I'm gonna let him fly-fly**

**I'm gonna let him fly-fly**

**I'm gonna let him fly"**

There it was finished, done, forever. It was official Sarah MacKenzie had no more control over the situation. Heading for the door she avoided the table with her colleagues. If her luck would hold she would never have another Karaoke night again. As she stepped out into the parking lot she threw her arms in the air, spinning in glee. Finally she felt like Sarah. Not Mac the amazing Marine who can leap buildings in a single bound but Sarah, a women who is known for being smart,making olive drab damn sexy, and talented in a work normally dominated by men. She felt like she had just come home after a 5-year tour of duty, she felt free.


End file.
